


in which there are come-ons

by knoxoursavior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is so unreal and Poe cannot deal with it.</p><p>or a "you're my new neighbor and you're doing something annoying so I came to get you to stop and oh no you're HOT" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which there are come-ons

**Author's Note:**

> written for [saamwiilson](http://saamwiilson.tumblr.com/)!

Poe could be relaxing after their long and tiring day. They could be soaking in the bath tub, listening to Beyoncé and reading their latest sci-fi find. They could even be sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and eating ice cream while watching something bearable on television.

Instead, Poe is marching up to the apartment above theirs, set on punching the asshole who keeps making loud thumping and scraping noises at nine in the evening.

Okay, maybe Poe won’t actually punch them because that would just be rude, but there will at least be some shouting.

Poe bangs on 4C’s door three times, definitely not loudly enough to be satisfying, but at least it shows they have some decency unlike _some people_.

“Listen,” Poe says when the door opens, ready to give this asshole a piece of their mind, except—well. The asshole is kind of hot and it’s making Poe kind of confused when they’re supposed to be mad.

“Yes?” their neighbor says, frazzled and sweaty and just really attractive.

Poe stands there, frozen, their mind blank and their throat dry.

“Is there something wrong?” their neighbor asks when Poe takes too long to answer. Right. This asshole’s appearance shouldn’t stop Poe from being angry.

“Listen, buddy,” Poe says, though it’s already less threatening than they originally intended. “It’s late and I can hear you through my ceiling, so I’d really appreciate it if you kept it down.”

“I am so sorry about that. I just moved in this week and the place has been a mess the whole time. I only just got started on organizing my things.” Their neighbor sighs miserably, and Poe honestly has half the heart to forgive and forget already. “But anyway, you probably don’t want to hear excuses. I’ll stop with the noise.”

So the asshole isn’t an asshole after all.

“What’s your name?” Poe asks, because their neighbor can’t simply be _the asshole_ now.

“Finn. What’s yours?”

“Poe. Poe Dameron.”

“Nice to meet you, Poe Dameron.”

Poe shrugs. Then, they ask, “Do you need help?” because they suppose spending their night in cute neighbor Finn’s apartment couldn’t be worse than what they had planned.

“Well, I mean, if you don’t mind,” Finn says, smiling.

“I don’t mind,” Poe says, but when Finn lets them in, they almost regret it.

“Like I said, it's still a mess,” Finn says sheepishly, and he’s really not lying.

“Is your whole apartment like this?” Poe asks, barely managing not to sound horrified.

“Well,” Finn says slowly, “yes.”

“Right.” Poe sighs. “Let’s get started, then.”

This is going to be a long night.

 

 

 

They finally collapse onto the living room floor at around four in the morning, both sweaty and tired and definitely smelling disgusting.

“Now you won’t have to spend the whole weekend doing all that by yourself,” Poe says. They’re slumped gracelessly over the table, head resting rather uncomfortably on a book. Finn is beside them, sitting with his back against the couch.

“I feel like my whole body’s going to ache the whole weekend though,” Finn says, and Poe’s inclined to agree.

“Well, since your apartment’s set up, you can spend the next two days lying around and complaining about it,” Poe says as they stifle a yawn.

“Hey, want to come and lie around my apartment with me?” Finn says. Then, immediately after, embarrassed, he splutters, “That sounded like a come-on. I am so sorry.”

“I’m kind of glad that sounded like a come-on,” Poe admits, and it’s true. They’ve been stopping themselves from flirting the whole night because it would be kind of inappropriate coming from a stranger who’s just barged into Finn’s home.

“Is _that_ a come-on?” Finn says, surprised, and really, Poe has been staring at him for the past five minutes and it’s just so unfair how even when he’s sweaty and gross, he’s still attractive. Finn is so unreal and Poe cannot deal with it.

This could go a lot of ways. One: Poe answers no, Finn accepts this, and they never speak to one another again except maybe to nod awkwardly at each other in the elevator. Two: Poe answers no, Finn accepts this, and they end up being the best of neighbors who cook for each other. Three: Poe answers yes, Finn accepts this, and Finn also avoids them like the plague. Four: Poe answers yes, Finn accepts this, and they start dating by some beautiful miracle.

Four is undoubtedly the best-case scenario, which means that it’s what Poe is going to aim for.

“It is a come-on,” Poe says.

And Finn smiles, shuffles closer to Poe, says, “You can pick what we’re going to watch tomorrow.”

“Sleep first, though?” Poe says hopefully, because even though everything’s going so well, their body feels heavy and they’re absolutely ready to drift off.

Finn nods. “Sleep first.”

Poe has never been so glad about getting angry at a neighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!


End file.
